staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5507 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5507); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Gałgan bałagan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Jak się nie przeziębić; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 2; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Otyłość - ciężki problem; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Zdrowie Europejczyków - Gdy padają mury zakładu psychiatrycznego (Health in Europe. Quand tombent les murs de l'asile); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Jouki Vattier; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Mam przepis na...; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dziki nowy świat - cz. 5. Amerykańskie Serengeti (Wild New World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1756; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2144 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Lubię to!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5508 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5508); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2145 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pogodni - odc. 76; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2259; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy na kółkach, odc. 13 (Timmy On Wheels); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Pacyfik - odc. 6/10 (The Pacific - ep. 6) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Pogodni - odc. 76; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rezydencja - odc. 18 - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wybory Polaków . Podsumowanie; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Licencja na film - Nastolatki (She's Too Young (Teens)) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Tom McLughlin; wyk.:Marcia Gay Harden, Alexis Dziena, Mike Erwin, Miriam McDonald; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Pacyfik - odc. 6/10 (The Pacific - ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Siedmioro wspaniałych (Magnificent 7); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Kenneth Gleenan; wyk.:Helena Bonham Carter, Liam Boyle, Bruno Lastra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Symcha Ratajzer - Rotem. Gdy przyszło walczyć; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sekcja 998 - odc. 12 Żądło; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 84; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 284 Za duży ciężar; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pogodni - odc. 76; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Baśnie żydowskie; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10 /67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 47 (245) Garderoba z przeszłością; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 636 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 857; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11 /67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Teraz wtedy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Kędzierski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 637 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Taxi 4 (Taxi 4) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Pierre Morel; wyk.:Samy Naceri, Frederic Diefenthal, Bernard Farcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pogodni - odc. 76; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 19/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 919); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 139 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 7 "A Pox on Our House"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Nocne Graffiti; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Kasia Kowalska, Robert Janowski, Tomasz Dedek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 18; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Polska bez fikcji - Teraz wtedy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Kędzierski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (14) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (31) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (28, 29) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (327) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (33) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (56) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (345) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (94) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu 2 (33) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (3) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1365) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (95) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (346) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (214) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1366) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (95) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (372) - serial komediowy 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 22.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 22.55 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty meczów 3. kolejki fazy grupowej 23.30 Austin Powers: Szpieg, który nie umiera nigdy - komedia, USA 1999 01.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (50) - serial komediowy 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (150) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1491) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Magda M. (3) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Dr House (22) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (151) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1492) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Top Model. Zostañ modelką 2 - reality show 22.30 Zabójczy cel - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 2008 00.30 Taniec z gwiazdami 13 - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 76; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 76; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Odkrywamy Jurę 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Magazyn reporterów TVP Katowice 18.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Słownik polsko-europejski 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:13 Pax Americana, czyli militaryzacja kosmosu (Pax Americana and the Weaponization of Space); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Denis Delestrac; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:56 Tajemnice III RP - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - krok w nieznane - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 4 4:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 31, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:20 Na południe - odc. 2, Kanada, USA 1994 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 31, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 89, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 15, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 32, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 34, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 16, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 32, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 69, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 38, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 33, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 90, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Bohater ostatniej akcji - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 22:40 Zabójcze wody - horror, Kanada, USA 2006 0:35 Operacja Delta Force 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 2:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:50 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:40 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 10; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 53; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Paziowie - odc. 5; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 457 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 283* Przebite opony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (71); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ludzkie sprawy - . 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Piosenki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kultura, głupcze (6); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 10 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 18/20 - Drukowane kwiaty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Pestka - txt - str.777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 457 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wybory Polaków - Wybory Polaków. Podsumowanie; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 18/20 - Drukowane kwiaty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 48 - Śmierć na żywo; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 457; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wybory Polaków - Wybory Polaków. Podsumowanie; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Lubię to! - odc. 5; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Żyć jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność (117) 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Sindbad 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Carramba 21.45 Carramba 22.15 Na tropie zbrodni 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Tonące miasto 23.50 Film erotyczny 00.45 Na tropie zbrodni 01.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 01.35 W świecie nauki 02.00 Świat w pigułce 02.30 Prekursorzy 02.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 03.20 Świat w pigułce 03.50 VIPO 04.40 Propozycje do VIPO 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.25 Sekrety natury 05.50 Short - świat w pigułce